


Cicatrices

by mullu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullu/pseuds/mullu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos tenemos nuestras cicatrices. Las leves y las profundas, las obvias y las invisibles. Las que escondemos y las que mostramos orgullosos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alastor_Black (baisselesarmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisselesarmes/gifts).



A Sirius no le gusta Moody. Sabe que es uno de los mejores Aurores en servicio y que más le vale escucharlo si quiere seguir en la Orden (o sobrevivir como parte de ella, aunque eso no piense reconocerlo ni bajo tortura). Pero hay algo que no le gusta. Siempre está dando órdenes y portándose como si supiera más que el resto (“de hecho, Canuto, nos lleva al menos 15 años de experiencia… y _es_ nuestro superior”). Siempre cortándoles la diversión con la paranoia injustificada ( _de acuerdo, de acuerdo, tal vez no tan injustificada_ ). Siempre observándolo todo con ese maldito ojo (“no, en serio… ¿cómo sabes que no está mirando ahora? puede verlo todo, Lunático… _todo_ ”). Pero es más que eso. Hay algo… algo que simplemente no le gusta en Ojoloco Moody.

\- No le digas así. Tiene nombre, ¿sabes?

\- También tú. Y yo. Se llaman apodos, _Lunático_. La gente los usa en lugar de los nombres.

\- El hombre perdió un ojo peleando por todos nosotros. Se llama respeto, _Canuto_. La gente lo usa cuando habla de un héroe.

A Remus, en cambio, parece que le encanta. Todo el día siguiéndolo, fascinado, hablando de artes oscuras y discutiendo libros que nadie más conoce.

\- ¿ _Héroe_? Héroe es una palabra un poco fuerte, ¿no crees?

\- No.

Hay algo que simplemente no le gusta en Ojoloco Moody.

*

Hay algo que a Remus le gusta en Alastor Moody.

Entre la paranoia y las maneras duras, hay algo íntegro, genuino. Una preocupación real por sus hombres. Un desprendimiento admirable. Un dolor limpio en la base de todo. Real y transparente. Sin drama. Sin pretensiones.

No es un hombre guapo. Ha perdido demasiado en la lucha (el ojo, los sueños, la delicadeza). Pero hay algo inevitable en ese porte duro, en la voz áspera y el gesto adusto, en el rostro cruzado por cicatrices. Tres cicatrices. Más largas y más profundas que ésas que a Remus le ha dejado la luna (para que no se le olvide que siempre, incluso si está dormida, incluso si parece desaparecer… siempre lo posee). Cicatrices impresas con maldiciones poderosas, que no desaparecen con el paso de los días. Cicatrices impuestas por magia oscura (como ésa que atormenta a Remus desde niño, todas las noches, con o sin luna). No son terribles casualidades, no son motivo de vergüenza (no son la prueba, concreta y tangible, de que si bien ahora parece un buen muchacho, hace apenas un par de días era un maldito monstruo). Las cicatrices de Moody se las ha ganado a pulso, batalla tras batalla, peleando por algo bueno y justo. Las cicatrices de Moody son motivo de orgullo.

\- ¡Hey, Lupin! ¡Ven aquí y escucha!

Alastor Moody nunca le ha lanzado una mirada de desprecio. Ni un solo gesto de desconfianza. Lo incluye en una misión como incluye a cualquiera, lo grita como a cualquiera, le exige como a cualquiera. Tal vez, de hecho, confía un poco más en él que “sabe seguir una maldita indicación y es lo bastante sensato para mantener el perfil bajo” que en “Black y Potter”, que “creen que están jugando a la guerra” y “si siguen luciéndose por ahí como dos pavos reales, van a terminar matándonos a todos”.

(Aunque en eso, no lo engaña. Remus lo ve sonreír por lo bajo cada vez que James salva el día con alguna acrobacia sin pies ni cabeza. Disfrazar el brillo en los ojos mientras regaña a Sirius por la última “hazaña”. Lo ve, porque en esto de esconder sonrisas y miradas de admiración, Remus es un experto. Lo ve, y se identifica todavía más con este hombre marcado por la magia oscura).

Hay algo que indudablemente le gusta en Alastor Moody.

*

\- ¡Un sanador! ¡Rápido!

La primera vez que despierta, el mundo es una imagen borrosa. Como una serie de flashes de luz y color, gente gritando y sombras en movimiento.

\- ¡Black, reacciona! ¡Un sanador!

Una de las sombras desaparece en un parpadeo.

*

La segunda vez, el mundo es una gran sábana blanca (con manchas borrosas en colores pastel), pero alcanza a distinguir sonidos con cierta claridad.

\- Es mi culpa.- _Sirius_.

\- Ahora no importa de quién es la culpa.- _James_.- Remus necesita descansar, y tú también.

\- No. No lo entiendes. Es mi culpa.- Se le quiebra la voz. Sirius está llorando.

_¿Por qué está llorando?_

De pronto las manchas se diluyen en el blanco y las voces en murmullos, y luego el blanco se pierde en el negro y los murmullos en el silencio.

*

La tercera vez, no tiene fuerzas para abrir los ojos, pero el mundo es de pronto claro y perfecto en cada vibración de cada sonido, en cada matiz de cada olor. El Lobo está despertando.

_¿Cuántos días han pasado? ¿Cuánto queda para la próxima luna?_

\- Black, ¿qué haces aquí? Te mandé a dormir hace dos horas.

El Lobo puede percibir a Sirius en el silencio. Huele a angustia, huele a culpa. Pero debajo de todo eso, huele a electricidad y tormenta, a noches de luna en el Bosque Prohibido, a sangre y vida y calor y Sirius.

\- Black…

\- Por favor…

Es un susurro casi inaudible, y Remus no sabe si va dirigido a Moody o es simplemente un mantra, una súplica callada a cualesquiera que sean las fuerzas en las que Sirius de pronto está dispuesto a creer.

_¿Qué pasó?_

\- Sirius,- es la primera vez que oye a Moody llamar a Sirius por su nombre,- necesitas dormir. Lupin va a estar bien. Yo puedo quedarme esta noche.

Hay un breve silencio, movimiento indeciso, pies que se arrastran un poco y un suspiro cargado de demasiado cansancio.

\- Esto no es tu culpa.- La afirmación es como una espada contra la tensión en el aire.- Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Algo parecido a una risa, pero incapaz de llegar a serlo. ¿Qué ha pasado, para que el gran Sirius Black se quede sin energía para reír?

\- ¿Y cómo exactamente es que esto no es mi culpa?

\- Tu estupidez nos salvó a todos. Lupin estaba en el lugar equivocado, y todos ustedes necesitan aprender a mantener los ojos abiertos,- indudablemente la voz de Alastor Moody,- pero si los demás estamos aquí para cuidarlo, fue porque reaccionaste cuando debías. Hiciste algo bien y algo muy mal. Asimílalo y aprende. Y apúrate. Hay una guerra allá afuera, y te necesitamos en pie.

Puede sentir los ojos de Sirius sobre su piel. Siempre ha podido (algo en su interior siente a Sirius, como siente los cambios en las fases de la luna). Quiere devolver esa mirada, pero los párpados pesan demasiado, y las voces empiezan a perderse entre sueños.

_... ¿Va a estar bien?..._

_... Me salvaste, Black…_

_... Tú lo salvaste a él, yo soy quien te debe la vida…_

*

El sueño es confuso y violento. Todos corren, gritan. Las maldiciones caen de todas las direcciones. _Es una emboscada_ , grita una voz en el caos. Su propia voz grita _Protego_ , _Reducto_ y algunas otras cosas en latín. Pop, pop, pop, suenan las Desapariciones, y en el caos no sabe quién se está retirando. De pronto, una fuerza incomprensible lo golpea. Duele como plata líquida en sus venas, y el mundo se cierra en sombras.

La cuarta vez que despierta lo hace con un grito, y el mundo es (finalmente) el mundo.

\- ¡Lunático! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lily, Lily, ven aquí, está despierto!

\- Estoy bien,- su voz suena áspera, pero no le cuesta hablar y eso tiene que ser buena señal.

\- Remus.- La sonrisa de Lily levantaría a un muerto.

\- Lily.- Sonreír tampoco duele, al parecer.

Los siguientes minutos pasan entre pruebas de rutina, bromas de James y cuidados de Lily, hasta que se comprueba que, con todo y canas prematuras, hay cosas para las que un hombre-lobo tiene indudablemente mayor resistencia.

\- ¿Dónde está Sirius?- pregunta finalmente.

\- Con Moody. Cosas de la Orden.

“Cosas de la Orden” es una expresión pensada como clave para “en una misión muy peligrosa que no me está permitido discutir en público.” Pero, para los novatos recién salidos de Hogwarts, suele significar “haciendo algo de lo que no tengo idea, y que nadie parece tener intención de discutir conmigo.” Así que Remus no deja que la idea lo preocupe. Si fuera algo peligroso, James estaría con ellos.

\- Ha estado aquí todos los días,- dice Lily. Lo que quiere decir “no se te ocurra usar esto para empezar a pensar que no le importas,” e inevitablemente le arranca una sonrisa. Lily lo conoce bien.

*

Cuando Sirius aparece en el cuartel de la Orden con Moody, Remus está sentado a la mesa, discutiendo con Lily los acontecimientos de las últimas dos semanas.

La escoba cae al piso con un sonido seco.

Sirius no parece capaz de dar un paso.

\- Mira quién se despertó, Canuto. Ya puedes dejar de llorar por las noches.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Remus, Sirius sacude la varita y James termina colgado de cabeza, con la túnica por los hombros. _Levicorpus_. Una de esas cosas que se vuelven reflejo con el uso.

A Remus la sonrisa no le cabe en el rostro.

En dos segundos tiene a Sirius encima, todo sangre y energía, saliva y calor y piel y Sirius. Sobre la silla, sobre la mesa, cubriéndolo todo con esa habilidad suya para opacar el mundo, la lengua metida hasta la garganta, las manos en la raíz de su cabello, quemándole el cuerpo, despertando todo lo que podría no haber despertado aún.

Nunca entenderá por qué, cuando estaba inconsciente, a nadie se le ocurrió pedirle a Sirius que lo besara. (Pero trata de no pensar en eso, porque la imagen de James y Peter llamándolo “Blancanieves” hasta el fin de sus días podría arruinar el momento. O tal vez no. Tal vez nada pueda arruinar este momento.)

*

\- Ésta.- Sirius sigue con la punta del dedo índice una cicatriz larga en el pecho de Remus.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Es una pregunta retórica, porque Sirius conoce esas cicatrices mejor que nada en el mundo.

Sirius asiente, con tristeza.

\- No está tan mal,- Remus sonríe.- Ahora no podré decir que nunca me diste nada.

\- Lunático…

\- No. Ni se te ocurra. Lily me contó todo. Los salvaste a todos, Sirius.

\- Menos a ti.

\- Estoy aquí, ¿no?

\- Pero podrías no estar.- _Y si no estuvieras…_ La frase queda incompleta, incluso en sus mentes, porque ninguno quiere saber, ninguno quiere imaginarlo. Dieciocho no es una edad para pensar en la muerte.

Remus hace una confesión, casi sólo por cambiar el tema… pero también porque, en el fondo, lleva horas queriendo hacerla.

\- Es la primera cicatriz que me gano en batalla. La primera que no me hago yo mismo.- _La primera de la que puedo sentirme orgulloso_.

Sirius lo mira, con esos ojos de plata quemada que preguntan y buscan sus propias respuestas.

\- Entonces me alegro de haberla hecho yo.

Sirius entiende de cicatrices. No las lleva en la piel, como Remus o Moody, pero las lleva en el alma. Dignas de orgullo, como las que dejó la ruptura con su familia, con su sangre, con todo lo que se le había enseñado como verdad. Vergonzantes y ocultas tras mucho maquillaje, como las que dejó el “incidente” del Sauce Boxeador. Largas y profundas. Leves y circunstanciales. El alma de Sirius es como el cuerpo de Remus, y ambos se sorprenden constantemente de la belleza que encuentra el otro en ellos. Remus, que se mira al espejo y ve cicatrices, canas, ojeras y cansancio, nunca entenderá la mirada de Sirius recorriendo su cuerpo con admiración, tocando, lamiendo, como si todos los secretos del universo estuvieran ocultos en esa piel cansada. Sirius, que se mira al espejo y a veces no sabe ni a quién está mirando, nunca entenderá la mirada limpia de Remus en sus ojos, la sonrisa leve, la confianza absurda, la entrega de ese algo tan frágil que Remus no le entregaría nunca a otro.

Pero Sirius sabe qué ve en el cuerpo de Remus, y Remus sabe qué ve en el alma de Sirius. Y entonces, el mundo gira.

\- Así que… ¿ahora Moody te lleva en misiones solo?

\- Reconoce el talento cuando lo ve. Siempre dije que tenía “visión”.

Remus rueda los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso porque ya no eres el favorito?- Lo dice con media sonrisa, jugando a provocar.

\- ¿El _favorito_? Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba.- Remus sigue el juego.  Es un juego para el que siempre han sido buenos.- ¿Y qué tanto haces con Moody, ahora que eres “el favorito”?

\- Cosas de la Orden.

\- ¿Cosas de la Orden? ¿Así le dicen ahora?

Sirius ríe, con esa risa que retumba en las paredes y vibra en el corazón.

\- ¿Debería empezar a ponerme celoso?

 Entonces Sirius lo mira, y el aire quema.

\- ¿Tú? Jamás.

Esa tarde hay reunión de la Orden, pero dos de los novatos nunca llegan. Cuando Dumbledore pregunta dónde están Black y Lupin, Alastor Moody carraspea y dice muy seriamente “cosas de la Orden”, haciendo innecesaria la excusa cuidadosamente preparada por James (lo que a James, hay que reconocerlo, no le hace gracia del todo).


End file.
